The Remnant Fleet
The Remnant Fleet: There are 126 ships in the Colonial Fleet. Ninety-six of them are civilian vessels ranging from tiny shuttles and patrol craft to massive freighters and Zephyr-type liners. The other thirty are survivors of the Colonial fleet. This group includes ships going all the way from a tiny Tiger-class faststar to the massive Mercury-class battlestar Serpentia. Formation: The Remnant initially consisted of one ship: the Valkyrie-class battlestar Vindication, under commander Adriatic Huxton. The Vindication '' was participating in the Colonial fleet week festivities in orbit of the fleet headquarters at Picon when the cylons attacked, shutting down all ten battlestars present. Because it was the last ship in the line, the ''Vindication's engineering staff under Colonel Radin had enough time to figure out that theCNP program and by extension the computer systems were the cause of the power failure. Just as the cylons turned their attention on the Vindication ''the engineers disconnected the FTL drive and manually activated it, resulting in several casualties and the battlestar making a blind jump to deep space. As soon as they discerned their location, the crew made an FTL transmission back to the colonies warning about the CNP backdoor. After making repairs, Huxton ordered a jump to be plotted back home to rejoin the fight. The ''Vindication jumped into orbit of Libris, only to find it under nuclear bombardment. Their warning had come too late and the colonies had already been destroyed. Huxton ordered Raptors to be launched to search for surviving ships. IThey tracked down the survivors and gathered them together in one fleet, which then responded to a distress call from the beleaguered'' battlestar Serpentia '', ''rescuing it from five cylon basestars and adding it to the fleet. Function: With only two battlestars and twenty-eight support ships, the Remnant is incapable of directly taking on the cylon fleet. They are currently engaged in guerrila operations, such as an attempt to rescue several thousand survivors from the surface of Aquaria. Their scout ships; two faststars, a civilian prospector launch, and a light cruiser-patrol the colonies searching for targets while the main fleet remains hidden. The fleet is not self-sustainable currently, and supplies are a serious problem. There is an estimated four months of food left, and no way to replenish has been found yet. As for combat assets, the ''Vindication has onbaord refineries capable of making ammunition from resources brought by one of their several mining ships, and the Serpentia's viper factories are still functional, though the battlestar itself is currently out of action to conduct repairs from damage done during the fall of the colonies. History: People: Fleet Leadership: The civilian and military elements of the fleet are under seperate, but cooperating leadership. The civilian ship captains came together and elected their own president after Huxton imposed a draft to bolster the diminished crews on the military vessels. Commander Adriatic Huxton leads the navy. Captain Johnathan Travere is the elected president of the civilians. The two leaders are currently in a state of disagreement. Huxton believes a civilian government is slow and unwieldy when in the current situation a fluid leadership system is needed. Johnathan believes that the people should rule themselves, not be ruled by their soldiers. Huxton is making plans to at least replace Johnathan with someone more dependent on him, but his second in command XO Amy Nessella keeps putting them down, claiming that Johnathan does a good job of holding the civilians together and organising them. Characters: Commander Adriatic Huxton: Commander of the'' Battlestar ''Vindication and overall leader of the fleet. He has antisocial tendencies and is extremely paranoid, to the point of installing multiple deadbolt locks on the door to his personal quarters. Though to most of his crew he appears insensitive, the stress of leading the remnants of humanity and the loss of the colonies weighs on him heavily. Colonel Amy Nessella: Huxton's second in command, and girlfriend. She is the voice of reasong that blunt's Huxton's more insane ideas. After the 21st dayy of the second cylon war, she starts organising civilian volunteer groups to plant sustenance gardens on the battlestar. Major Elliot Cage: Third in command of the Vindication. He is most affected by the loss of the colonies, having had a wife and two kids on Gemnon when it was nuked. He tries to play the middle ground between Nessella and Huxton. Commander Mirra Gorden: Commander of the battlestar Serpentia. Was promoted straight from lieutenant due to being the highest ranking officer left alive. Category:The Remnant Fleet Category:D27: The Long War